


Their Blood will Flood the Steps of Olympus

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenger 2021- Prompt 3- FloodPercy and Annabeth plan to fight the Gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Their Blood will Flood the Steps of Olympus

“Annabeth, I’m scared.”

I hadn’t admitted it to anyone else, but Annabeth deserved to know how I felt. She was everything to me. If she told me to do something, I would do it without question. Tomorrow we would embark on the most insane quest we had ever tried to perform.

“You’re the most powerful demigod ever, together we will win this.”

We would soon declare Olympus our enemy. Everyone at camp knew what we were doing, but I was confident they would be on our side.

“I don’t want them to die for me, for us. What if this is all hubris.”

“This is how it works, Percy. Kronos killed Ouranos, Zeus killed Kronos, and now we will kill Zeus. You can control any liquid, and ichor is liquid. Their blood will flood the steps of Olympus.”

I couldn’t back out. I’d made my choice and I would see it through.

“This will make life better for everyone one of them. When we hold the power, every demigod will feel justified. We won’t hide things from them, only give them cryptic prophecies, or make them die in our names, we will give them peace.”

“But we won’t live forever.”

Annabeth smiled at me. 

“I’ll manage it, don’t worry.”

I smiled back, and we walked along the beach in silence. Tomorrow, come what may, we would change history.


End file.
